


Kitten

by You_are_perfect



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Baker Street, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Kitten, M/M, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:12:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It seems that John is not the only who bring the animal into the flat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> (My first time here.This is un-beta. I'm sorry if there error in here. Do forgive me and accept it (it was in my old dA, but don't go there))

"John, what was in your jacket?"

John, who was unaware with Sherlock's existence behind him, started to panic and tried his best to hide that 'thing'. He put the 'thing' in his jacket quickly and zip on the jacket's zipper to cover it. He even covered his jacket with his hand and stuttered "N… Nothing, Sherlock. Honest"

Sherlock just chuckled when he heard that and mock him "Oh, I can't see anything that you just hide something from me. Nice, John. Very nice". John was smiling in worried and tried to go upstairs so that he doesn't need to face Sherlock. But the detective managed to grab his arm and stop him. Again, Sherlock asked him "Really, John. What are you hiding from me? You know that I'm not stupid, do you?"

"Maybe in a way?" John mocked at him and tried to release his arm from Sherlock but it's no use. Sherlock hands was far strong than he had thought. "Please, Sherlock. Let me go. Leave me alone"

"Until you tell me what was in your jacket"

"Never!!"

Sherlock just smirked when John refused to tell him what the 'thing' in his jacket was. "You know that I always got what I want"

In a sudden, John was pinned at walls by Sherlock's left hand while his right hand started to open the zipper quickly. John tried to slip away but he can't. A small head come from John's jacket and made a sound

"Meow~~~"

It was a cat. It was a black kitten with blue eyes in John's jacket. The kitten was made a sad face to Sherlock as Sherlock quirked his brows when he saw the kitten. 

"Where did you get this?" Sherlock asked as he released his hand from John's shoulder. John takes a breath and put out the kitten from his jacket. He holds the kitten and showed it at Sherlock and said "I found him fighting with other puppies. This little thing got injured badly as I brought him to the veterinary. He have no one so, I bring him back"

"Seriously, John. Don't you think that having a cat in here will be trouble for us? What will happen if this cat disturbed my thing?" 

"I can let him locked in my room or let him outside" John replied when he hug the kitten tightly. Sherlock felt a storm of jealousy when John does that. Sherlock shook his head to refuse the kitten from their flat "We can't, John. Enough with one"

"One? What one?" John asked. Sherlock started to stop his action. Damn, he almost reveal something to John "Enough with one living things that live with me. I don't need two" he tried to hide the real facts from John. But he knows that John was not a stupid. 

"I know you are lying to me, Sherlock. What is it?" John tried to know what was he was saying. Sherlock just silence and started to think what he can say to John. Before he talked, there's another sound of meowing 

"Meow~~~"

There's a blonde cat with a scar on his shoulder, rubbing his head at Sherlock's leg. John widens his eyes in surprise when he saw another kitten in their flat. He even can't believe that Sherlock had a pet without he even noticed. 

Sherlock took the kitten and hugs the kitten too "This is why I don't want another kitten because this flat already have one"  
"Where did you get this furball?" John strokes the head of the blonde kitten with his right hands while the left hand still holds the black-kitten. The kitten purred softly when touched by John.

"Almost the same as your story, but slightly different. I met him under the tree. His shoulder was covered in blood. And I got him about a week a go" Sherlock answered.

They both let down the kitten together. The kittens just stared to each other. In a moment, both of the kittens started to play with each other. Sherlock and John just chuckle when the kitten started to wrestle each other.

Something popped into John's head when he watched the kitten.

"What his name, Sherlock? The blonde-kitten?"

"Well, since he was in blonde colour and have a scar at the shoulder like you, I named him John"

"Great, now I have another reason why I named this black kitty Sherlock"

Both of them just laugh when they know the name of their kitten. Both of the kitten just got name from their flat mate's owner.


End file.
